Tempus fugit
by Sombrapluma
Summary: Colección de one-shoots "la nueva generación". Los POV varían pero la mayoría de ellos giran en torno a Hogwarts o la familia Weasley. Se pueden leer independientemente pero son parte del universo de mi fic "Tempus Congelatum" y dan información extra sobre las motivaciones y experiencias de los personajes principales (Rose & Scorpius).


_**Un pequeño one-shoot sobre la ceremonia de selección de Albus, Scorpius y Rose. Forma parte del universo de mi long fic "Tempus Congelatum".**_

 _ **Todo ocurre desde el punto de vista de Albus.**_

 _ **Busco beta-reader para mis historias, así que, si te gusta lo que lees y crees que puedes ayudar a mejorarlo: ¡Contáctame!**_

* * *

 **HATSTALL**

— Zinger, Matilda.

Una pequeña mano buscó la mía y la apretó con fuerza, llamando mi atención. La mirada intranquila de mi prima Rose me hizo una pregunta invisible.

— Habrán empezado por el final. — Susurré tratando de restarle importancia pero no solté su mano. Darnos la mano era nuestra reacción natural, ya fuera para caminar a la cama tras una de las horripilantes historias para no dormir de James o para saltar a un lago especialmente profundo.

Una niña rubia, roja como un tomate que se dirigía al minúsculo taburete en medio de la sala. Tras apenas rozar su cabeza, el sombrero gritó " HUFFLEPUFF" y los estudiantes de corbatas amarillas prorrumpieron en gritos y aplausos mientras Hagrid le indicaba a la mareada niña que fuera a la mesa.

La sensación de que todo frenaba y se ralentizaba me envolvió mientras veía desfilar a mis compañeros uno tras otro. Parecía fácil, ponerse el sombrero y esperar, algo tan simple marcaba nuestro futuro.

\- Potter, Albus.

El mundo se sincronizó de golpe.

Titubeé antes de soltar a Rose que me dedicó una tensa sonrisa tratando de infundirme coraje, sin embargo, se llevó la mano al estómago como siempre que se sentía nerviosa.

Los murmullos del salón se acrecentaron y el profesor Flitwick, subido a su silla, hizo un gesto para que se calmaran. Sin saber cómo, me encontraba ante el sombrero. Solté un aire que no recordaba haber acumulado y me lo coloqué en la cabeza. La voz del sombrero seleccionador inundó mi cabeza.

 _"_ _Un nuevo Potter bajo mi sombrero y sí, una cabeza llena veo. No falta cerebro y también te gusta trabajar duro. Por supuesto, no falta el valor de tu familia pero... ¿Dónde debería ponerte?"_

Las palabras de papá en King's Cross sobrevolaron mi cabeza pero yo tenía clara la respuesta: Gryffindor. Gryffindor se sentía como en casa, era parte de casa y bueno, quizás no podría ser capitán de Quidditch hasta que Rox se graduara pero eso ya era tener una oportunidad más de la que tendría James. Y Rose estaría allí, no cabía duda. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos, le pedí al sombrero que lo pusiera en Gryffindor, una vieja risilla fue su respuesta.

 _"_ _Vaya, vaya. Parece que este Potter también va a conseguir grandes cosas. Lo tengo claro. Lo indicado para ti es:"_

—"SLYTHERIN"

Se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor y el tiempo volvió a encasquillarse. La enorme mano de Hagrid me cubrió la espalda y me empujó hacia una enorme puerta, como si me estuviera expulsando del colegio. Caras de asombro recorrían las mesas pero yo sólo podía pensar en que mi padre me había mentido. Desde la fila de novatos, un aplauso solitario reverberó por el Gran Comedor. Era extraño, podía reconocer el aplauso de Rose pero no me podía reconocerme a mí, no me sentía yo mismo. Pronto, se le unieron el resto de las manos hasta que el ruido volvió a llenar el salón.

Hagrid me sentó en una mesa cercana a la puerta, murmurando palabras de ánimo antes de irse. Evité mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, no quería saber la reacción de James. Unos cuantos alumnos de la mesa me dieron la bienvenida en voz baja y noté un par de palmadas en la espalda pero nada podía quitarme esa sensación de irrealidad ¿realmente había pasado? Papá había dicho que no importaba pero...

Alguien me golpeó suavemente el codo y salí de mi ensimismamiento para encontrarme con un chico rubio, tan pálido que parecía un vampiro. Sus ojos me hizo saber que también me había reconocido. Los ojos grises del pequeño Scorpius reflejaban tanta decepción y miedo como los míos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Eso me sorprendió tanto que, de alguna enrevesada manera, hizo la situación más normal, más cotidiana. Yo no era el único.

— Mi segundo nombre es Severus, como el antiguo director de Hogwarts. Él era slytherin. — Me arrepentí al instante de mis palabras, sonaban como una excusa. Sin embargo, Scorpius me contestó animado.

— Era un profesor de pociones muy bueno, mi p... — se cortó bruscamente y observó las vetas de la madera, como si las encontrara la cosa más interesante del mundo.

No nos presentamos, cada uno sabía quien era el otro. Mantuvimos el silencio hasta que la brillante cabeza de Rose se adelantó hacia la silla un par de segundos antes de ser llamada. Llevaba paso firme y esa cara de determinación que siempre ponía cuando jugaba al ajedrez, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

— Granger-Weasley, Rose.

Por una vez, no me podía imaginar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Así que fijé la mirada en el sombrero, tan grande que le tapaba la cara casi hasta la nariz y contuve el aire. La respuesta no llegó y tuve que soltar el aire unas cuantas veces. Me pareció ver una sonrisa en los pliegues del sombrero pero su costura permaneció cerrada. Miré a Scorpius que se había remangado la túnica y miraba su reloj de pulsera.

— Ya lleva cuatro minutos. Un minuto más y será la primera Hatstall en cien años.

— ¿Hatstall?

— Aquellos a los que el sombrero tarda más de 5 minutos en sortear. Tú has sido de los que más ha tardado y apenas han sido dos minutos.

Curioso, me acerqué a algo más al rubio para llevar la cuenta con él. El chico comenzó la cuenta atrás en voz baja, colocando el reloj entre los dos. Quince segundos… me pareció que el sombrero iba a decir algo pero los pliegues volvieron a cerrarse inmediatamente. Tres, dos, uno…

— ¡Es una Hatstall! — Gritamos Scorpius y yo al unísono.

Un murmullo de excitación se extendió por el Gran Comedor. El profesor Flitwick había sacado su reloj de bolsillo y lo miraba fijamente mientras el resto de profesores trataba de frenar las voces que iban subiendo de volumen, caras de confusión y explicaciones rápidas corrían entre el cuerpo estudiantil. Yo me perdí en la tormenta muda que se desataba sobre el techo hechizado hasta que una atronadora voz gritó:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Bajé la cabeza, derrotado. Me sentí algo defraudado, tanta expectación terminaba en algo tan… predecible. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo acertado, siempre era Rose la que tiraba de mi mano y daba un paso al frente cuando yo tenía demasiado miedo para hacerlo. Ella era la valiente, la lista y yo sólo iba detrás porque ella tiraba de mi. Un pequeño toque en el hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos y Scorpius señaló hacia el taburete.

Rose no se había levantado de la silla y, los pliegues del sombrero parecían enfadados, si es que eso era posible, Hagrid le tocó suavemente en el hombro como a muchos otros novatos que acaban desorientados. Como respuesta, Rose se agarró con fuerza al sombrero, sin quitárselo de la cabeza. Me pareció ver sus finos labio apretados que murmuraban un "no". Una profesora le hizo un gesto a Hagrid que, prácticamente levantándola de la silla, consiguió apartarla del raído sombrero. Con toda la torpe suavidad que le fue capaz, trató de llevarla a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el clan Weasley la esperaba con la boca abierta, aun así, ella consiguió darle una patada a la silla, haciendo que un ahora furioso sombrero cayera al suelo al grito de "ULTRAJE".

El ambiente estaba congelado aunque se podían escuchar algunas risas sueltas. Los profesores se miraban unos a otros sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que el profesor Flitwick dijo el siguiente nombre de la lista y todos hicieron lo posible por ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

Vi como Rose pasaba de las manos de Hagrid a las de mi prima Roxanne, que trataba de contener una carcajada. Rose giró la cabeza para mirarme e instintivamente aparte la mirada, avergonzado. No comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado pero su reacción sólo me había hecho sentir más culpable e inútil.

— Vaya con tu prima… No me gustaría tener problemas con ella. — comentó Scorpius, salvándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

— Chico listo.

— No lo suficiente para Ravenclaw.

— Ni siquiera para que se lo piense un rato.

Tras unos segundos de patética compresión, nos echamos a reír. Quizás, Slytherin no estaría tan mal después de todo.


End file.
